forbidden catch
by mya eliienthers
Summary: Eli has girls in the palms of his hand but will clare be the reason for the player to give up his game?SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING ITS JUST I DIDN'T REALLY LIKE WHAT PEOPLE WROTE AT FIRST THEN I SAW THE OTHER COMMENTS AND I AGREED!
1. disapointment

The forbidden catch

ELI'S POV

I Eli Goldsworthy aka Degrassi's bad boy hottie headed to lunch with my 3 best friends: K.C, Drew,and Adam we were an odd group but the one thing that we had in common was that we were PLAYERS and never lost the game.(if u know what I mean)"hey, Eli", Drew and K.C said in unison. "whats up guys found any babes?"i said knowing that the answer would be YES!"ELI, there's this hot chick who just moved from the states her names Clare"Adam said in shock of how hot this girl was."Well if you'll excuse me I am gonna go meet or shall I say make out with this Clare" I said confidently."i heard shes a bible freak"Drew said disappointed."GUYS,GUYS,do you even know me I have degrassis hotties in the palm of my hand" I said matter-of-factually."shh here she comes" Adam whispered."excuse do any of you know where locker 1125 is its my locker and this school is pretty big"Clare said in a worried voice. She was so beautiful,and the thing that got me most is her beautiful baby blue eyes. "UM I UHH" Adam,K.C,and Drew managed to get out."my locker is 1124 if you want I can take you to your destination pretty lady" I said as smooth as possible. I thought she would of blushed or get flattered but no she just got upset."thank you but can you take me to it I really don't have all day" she said feisty I am getting more in to her by the second."sure this way" I said with my signature smirk that makes girls go wild but Clare just turned around and started we got to her locker I slowly leaned forward to kiss her but she shoved me to the lockers."look I know the kind of 'moves' your trying to pull but I heard about you you kiss a girl and leave her" she said strongly and sourly."so I'm hot don't denied it" I said but she just took off and turned around ."im not loosing my self respect for some man whore" she said with control."ouch that hurt"i said faking being hurt but it did hurt a little."i don't care!"she yelled because she was almost at the exit.

THE NEXT DAY

I felt weird I felt in defeat!..wait no Eli goldsworthy will not be rejected by some bible chick!"DUDE did you bang her cause I didn't see you come back in the caf anymore"Drew pointed out."I WISH ICOULD OF BUT SHE JUST BLEW ME OFF MAN"i said in defeat."did I just hear degrassi's biggest CATCH get blown off by some bible chick omy is Eli loosing his game"a familiar voice said acting surprised."Bianca what the hell do you want" Bianca was my recent ex I broke it off when I found out she had 'customers' in the boiler is the biggest whore I've ever met so I started to go for less slutty chicks you know like cheerleaders and all."sorry if I hurt you're feelings emo boy" she faked cried."whatever"i said with no comeback I stormed off to English Clare's in my English class seursly I really liked her and I don'tant and why did you ran off so fast did you have to get to bible study early" I said with sarcasm."just get away from medon'ton't wwant you and your stupid smirk trying to seduce me" she said in anger."im sorry about that I just thought that you were like other girls but I guess I was wrong""yea you were very wrong, shouldn'tve made a move so quickly"she said with a much sweeter maybe I can get her."so wouwouldn'tve made a move later on would you get mad"i ."oh yea I would of totally had sex with you "she said matching my sarcasm."i was thinking maybe you wanna get some coffee at the dot after school?" "im gonna have to think about it"she said in a serious voice but started laughing.


	2. from goldsworthy to trustworthy

CHAPTER 2: CLOSE TO A CHANCE

CLARE'S POV

Eli Golds worthy hmm mm right now I hated him because he thought that I was like other girls and he said it him self but I just feel that if he wasn't such a player I would actually like him but no he is a douche but a very attractive douche...WAIT WHAT DID I JUST SAY ATTARCTIVE NO BAD CLARE BAD CLARE!

AT THE DOT:

"thanks for giving me a chance at least to hang out and im really glad were English partners" Eli said sincerely."im glad to I really like Toronto its nice"she said."well you think its nice because your with me don't you think" Eli said smugly."oh pssh yea of course if it wasn't for you I would be horrified of this place"Clare said giggling and surprisingly matching his sarcasm."soo tell me about you" he said."well im not from the states actually I came to degrassi last year but left at the second semester" I said."really,wow wait if you came here last year then K.C must know you right"? He said rather concern."um we were really close so close that we started dating but dumped me for a blonde barbie"she said with anger and resentment.

ELI'S POV

is she kidding me she went out with K.C and left her for some barbie doll,i think im starting to hate k.c i mean 'why would he do that' I accidentally thought out just started laughing for no damn reason!"what?"she started to laugh harder."why would you say that what k.c did was a bad thing I mean you have dated cheerleaders wouldn't you leave me for one of them "she said with a small gentle voice I just wanted her to kiss me but I think shes starting to like me so im gonna let it slide for a while."if I were him I would marry you Clare"i said without even thinking of what I was saying and she just started blushing and I knew she likes me and HE SHOOTS AND SCORES!...but I have to be respectful and be as good and kind as I can be if I wanna be with her...wowowowowow DID I JUST SAY...NO ELI BAD ELI BAD ELI I CANT LIKE HER LIKE THIS CANT I?"Th-anks" she stuttered."so why wouldn't k.c want to tell me this were like best friends and he just totally forgot to tell me that you were his ex"i said in shock."well he is such a jerk but I totally am over him and I bet he didn't even recognize me I bet, I got a totally new me: I had my hair long and curly and now short, I use to wear these awful glasses and now I wear contacts, my wardrobe is much different then last time and I feel much more comfortable being me"she said cheery and confident ."wow I cant believe it but still,listen Clare I know im a player but I can change that and ill do it for you" I said it with passion..wow I cant believe what this girl did to me!

"Eli I need you to prove that for me because I know that your saying the truth but I just don't know how to trust guys after what k.c did to me, tell you what lets be friends for lets say 2 months if I see or hear about any actions of you flirting a girl,friends is as far as your gonna get with me"she said."whatever you say blue eyes"and with that leaned forward and kissed her she was soo soft and at my surprise she kissed me back and breathed out"Eli,stop"i quickly obliged I'm really starting to dig the chick and for the first time I didn't feel the same disappointment that I felt with other girls instead of this one ,i felt like I wanted her to like me and to feel her soft pink lips,i truly loved that feeling-my thoughts were interrupted by Clare"Eli,i can't trust you not-not Yet" she said."LOOK I understand why you don't want to trust me but I can change my ways,i promise"i said with a surprising sincere feeling that I've never said to a girl before In my life it was like LOVE!"i wanna be friends first and-i cut her off"i can agree to friends but c'mon Clare please don't tell me you don't want to be friends with at least benefits"i said confident but hesitant damn the things this girl does to me."hmm...sounds tempting"she said giggling."well Clare you are tempting"i said getting closer and closer oohh its getting hot in nono Eli keep your eyes on the ball or in this case clares trust and we were abut to say hello friends with benefits and goodbye to her hating me ,the asshole of K.C walked in."Hi Clare,Eli" he said while when he said my name he said it like hes mad at me. ohh I know exactly why your mad it's because i'm all over Clare now is it K.C poo?"ohh hi K.C"Clare said blandly like shes signaling him to leave."umm...Eli I think I have to go home I have tons of homework...i'll call you?"she said of course she noticed the tension between me and K.C."sure blue eyes call me when you get home"i said while still keeping the death glare at K.C. cough asshole left and then there was 2."DUDE YOU WENT OUT WITH CLARE AND THEN DUMPED HER AND NEVER TOLD ME"i said now very pissed off at why he left someone like her...shes soo full of hope and hapinness but not peppy, she's beautiful but not in the skanky way(believe me i've seen skanky)."LOOK I DIDN'T HAVE TO TELL YOU"seriously why the hell does he think i'm screaming at him for?IDIOT!"im screaming because your such an idiot look at the girl why did you fall under a trap of the tramp when YOU had a girl like that...dude I have never had a girl like that sooo I fall for the tramp very easily"i said a little more calmed down."well its the past now apparently you're her future"he said really obvious ha?well im very flattered but I have to change from goldsworthy(the golds representing player)to plans very easy though i've definitly found out she nothing near easy...shes much more differfent I like her I really,really like ELIJAH GOLDSWORTHY YOU SHUT YOUR-oh screw it I can't lie to my self anymore I Elijah Goldsworthy am falling HARD for Clare Diane that feels good actually.

2 months later

drew decided he put the bet off but I don't know I heard about other bets that i'm not involved with. I was interrupted by a familiar sweet voice...Clare my dear Clare"hey blue eyes"i said ecclesiastically."hey"she said."i was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner at my house and don't worry mom and dad are in a buissness trip for who knows how long"she said rather hesitant but confident."hmm sounds like a date"i said smugly oh Eli your gonna get into some deep doo doo with your smugness."sure why not"she said blushing love her blushes they remind me how much she likes me."OK its a date"she giggled and the bell rung and now I knew why she was giggling at it was pasta on my pants."eww gross"i said disgusted."good luck with your pants"she said before kissing my cheek and walked away."DUDE,what the hell happen to your pants"Drew said amused. ASSHOLE."well I would be bothered if I wasn't going on a date with Clare"i said proud of my deed and my change."you haven't looked at a girl other than clare for 2 months!"Drew said impressed."well I am awesome"i said our final goodbyes and left to gym. wow I can't believe that Clare and I would end up together she is so innocent and i'm all 'dirty'.


End file.
